


A Thousand Words

by Helene08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Mentions of Others Characters, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: The first time it happened it was surprising, well for Magnus because Alec was sleeping making his usual adorable little snores.So, hearing Alec muttering something was unexpected.OrAlec does a lot more than his adorable little snores while he's sleeping and Magnus can't help but record it while laughing along with it.Based on a tumblr post.





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters and anything recognizable doesn't belongs to me but to their actual owners. 
> 
> So I wrote that at four Am and English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or if it sounds rushed, or comes out weird or anything. 
> 
> I just saw this tumblr post and after that I couldn't get it off of my head and since I'm at my hometown for my holidays I have finally access to Wifi and I can finally post again!

 

* * *

 

The first time it happened it was surprising, well for Magnus because Alec was sleeping making his usual adorable little snores.

So, hearing Alec muttering something was unexpected.

_“Yeah I did these reports”_

Magnus was always waiting for Alec to fall asleep before him, not in a _“I look you sleep all night_ ” creepy way but just to make sure that Alec was still here with him.

That he was still alive and well.

Being a shadowhunter and the Head of the Institute was dangerous and stressful, every day could be the last one, so making sure that Alec was fine even when he was sleeping become a habit for the high-warlock.

Magnus thinking that he was maybe dreaming asked softly “Darling you awake?”

Alec’s snores what the only answer.

So, Magnus shook his head and put his head against the pillow and finally closed his eyes as Alec moved on his sleep and put his arm around him to bring him closer to him.

It didn’t happen again until a few weeks. And for the second time between his boyfriend sleep talking he finally heard something coherent enough;

_“Magnus is quite magical”_

Months after the second time, Magnus finally concluded that it happened only when Alec was _really_ , _really tired_ which didn’t happened to often.

Since his childhood Alec was trained to work hard as a shadowhunter.

So, working a lot of extra hours or more than he should have wasn’t a problem for Alec except from time to time when work was just exhausting.

_“Fatty tuna is degrading”_

Magnus decided to finally record it when it happened for the fifth time.

_“Do all the work?”_

Magnus can’t help but chuckle after this because he remembered that his boyfriend mentioned it during one of their date night.

Jace and Alec last training before they did the parabatai ritual and bounded their souls and a part of themselves together.

Then the records became practically a ritual after that but no matter what Alec could say these famous few nights of babbling between his snores Magnus couldn’t help his chuckles.

Even if it was something as random as _“let me do the dishes”, “Work was hectic today”, “As usual Clary did something stupid without thinking about it first”, “No babe no magic!”_ or his favorite between all of them. 

_“I’m home!”_

* * *

 

Alec only discovered all these videos years later after Rafael came into their home.

Honestly it was a mistake, Magnus has just the time to greet him with a wide smile and a kiss before Catarina called and he took the phone call in their room.

Max rushed to hug his legs with a joyful “Dad” as Rafe put the game he was playing on the tablet down to go greet Alec as well.

After one last hug, he told them softly;

“Time to go to bed you two”

As usual both boys complained but Alec shoot them a stern look that didn’t left the room for any argument.

The kids obeyed and walked towards their rooms but not before Rafe rolled his eyes and that Max let out a very dramatic huff.

Both things they took after their dads.

Alec shook his head with a fond smile before he noticed the game still playing on the digital tablet of their home.

With a sigh, he walked towards the coffee table and took the tablet closing whatever game the kids were playing but as he wanted to turn off the tablet he accidentally clicked on the camera.

He saw a small video on the right and frowned recognizing their bedroom. Curiosity getting the best of him he clicked and then a video opened.

Then he saw his own face appearing on the screen and then a few seconds after he heard him saying something on his sleep and them he heard Magnus chuckles.

_It warmed his heart._

Hearing his family laughs of happiness was one the best sounds of the whole universe.

The video ended and Alec checked on all the files on the tablet, most of them were pictures of the four of them but it was surprised to see that this video that Magnus obviously recorded wasn’t the only one.

Tons and tons of it were recorded on the tablet that they were keeping at home, a few of them dating from before they got the kids.

Though before he could dig deeper into it he heard his boyfriend voice coming from behind him and thanks to quick shadowhunter reflexes he closed the file and turned the tablet down.

He just has the time to put the tablet back on the table before he felt his boyfriend arms encircling him from behind and Magnus kissing him on the neck.

“I missed you, darling.”

Alec turned and smiled and properly kissed him on the mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled apart.

“I missed you too”

Magnus smiled and said, “Cat called and wanted to know if we could babysit Madzie tomorrow because she need to work all night.”

“Yeah of course. The boys will be thrilled to see her”

Magnus give him a peck on the lips as Alec was looking at him with a fond smile

“What?”

“Nothing it’s just me actually having the guts to kiss you the day of my own weeding and turning it down a few years ago was the best decision I’ve ever made”

Magnus raised an eyebrow;

“Wait should I be offended that you realize this only now, Shadowhunter?” as Alec rolled his eyes amused Magnus added with a dramatic wave of his hand “I meant it took you one week of knowing Lydia before you- “

 The dark-haired man only laughed cutting him off.

“I love you”

 “I love you too.” muttered the warlock softly.

Not matter how many times he said it he will never be tired of hearing these little three words.

They kissed again and the video slipped out of Alec mind.

Not until the next morning as Magnus and the kids were sat at the kitchen table that the black tablet caught Alec eyes.

It took him two weeks to watch all the videos and then whenever he has some time alone and that everyone was out of earshot he watched them all over again, until he knew them almost by heart.

While it became a habit for Magnus to film his bizarrely sleep talking it also become a habit for the archer to watch all of them, at least one time per month.

* * *

 

_“Darling come to bed”_

Alec who was sat on the living couch the table full of papers and holding a small black digital tablet in his hands turned to look at his husband whom was standing in front of their bedroom door. 

“Yeah babe. I just need to check the last camera footage first.”

Apparently, something went wrong at the Institute today and he needed to check on all the camera footage of the Institute.

Magnus raised his eyebrows “Do what you need to do creepy _Big Brother_ but don’t be too long. I’m going to check on the kids” and with that Magnus walked towards their son’s bedroom as Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend mundane comparison.

Making sure that Magnus was out of earshot he clicked on the tablet and pressed play.

‘Video 102'

He heard snores, which even after all his years he was still denying that he snored, especially when Magnus was teasing him about it.

Then he heard an incomprehensible babbling coming from his mouth.

Magnus turned the light of his lamp on his bedside table and said in a whisper “Here we go again what my dear Alexander is going to say this time?”

He then turned the camera towards Alec between all the incomprehensible nonsense that he heard he could finally decipher.

_“Agastopia”_

He heard Magnus chuckles and can’t help his fond smile. His face lighting up at one of his favorite sound in the world.

Alec smiled before he heard Magnus softly calling for him.

He closed the last recording dating from four days ago and put the tablet back on the table.

Alec was about to get up and join his boyfriend when it tilted.

_By the angel nobody says “Agastopia”._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: "Agastopia" means admiration of a particular part of someone’s body. 
> 
> We all know that Alec was referring to Magnus... cat eyes.
> 
> [I'm Also on Tumblr](https://holding-up-the-universe.tumblr.com/post/174834279716/zuzusexytiems-possiblestoner)


End file.
